1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peeling knife and handle which accommodates in recesses of the handle face prongs from an associated prong holder on a separate handle. When telescopically engaged face-to-face the knife blade and prongs are encased wihin the handle assemblies thus protecting the sharp surfaces of the knife and prongs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The design concept of the present invention was not disclosed in the prior art searched. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,902 Sciamo, Jr., appears to be pertinent in the disclosure of a corn holder in two parts each having tangs which are accommodated in handle recesses for storage. The functions and uses of the Sciamo Jr., patent do not serve the purposes and uses of the present invention.